


Making Len Feel Better

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boob Jobs, Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Fanservice, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Shotacon, Smut, Straight Shota, Threesome - F/M/M, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Ever since the Vocaloids have started their New Modeling careers, Len's been Feeling a little insecure, thankfully, Rin shows him that he's fine the way he is. And a certain British boys joins in later. Smut and fanservive abound.(Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin/OLIVER
Kudos: 13





	Making Len Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.

Making Len Feel Better.

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Rin x Len x Oliver Lemon.

Hey Everybody! It's now time for a new Lemon written by yours truly! I just came up with it last night, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program nor the characters featured.

2\. This is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest and Straight Shotacon.

Without further ado, let's begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things have been a lot stranger since the Vocaloids have started this new modeling career alongside their pop star lifestyles. While it started out relatively simple, like just modeling all the new outfits made for them, such as Miku's Sweet Devil attire, Kaito's gothic/steampunk inspired Ashes To Ashes outfit, or even Len's Blue Moon style. (His Punkish outfit in particular being a fan favorite.)

It started out fairly simple, then it grew into the Vocaloids now modeling swimsuits. It was a little weird, all of them wearing pretty revealing swimsuits in front of each other, but it was tolerable.

But then it got plain ridiculous once it was decided that the Vocaloids now have to strip completely for the next month of shoots, basically making them borderline softcore porn.

At first, there was fierce resistance from the majority of the adult Vocaloids, the teenagers more unsure about this situation. Then, much to everyone's shock, Len stood up and agreed to do it. There was an attempt to get Len to reconsider, but Len insisted that it could a great idea for their careers, and that it would also help grow more as friends. While still a little skeptical, when they all saw the results of the first softcore shoot Len took part in, as in pictures of him bare ass naked, (though his groin still being cleverly hidden, it IS softcore after all) just seeing him sitting with a grin on his face and not a care in the world, they sorta began to understand what he meant.

Gradually, the other Vocaloids started to follow along with Len, and join him in other photo shoots, Meiko and Luka being the first, later joined by Kaito, then, (to no one's surprise) Miku, the tealette with an open mind and the heart like a mountain, and of course, who can forget, the other half to Len's fame, his twin sister Rin.

The only person who didn't follow along with them, since the others insisted that he be kept in the dark, as he's too pure to be involved, was a certain blond haired British boy.

As Len predicted, their fame skyrocketed, they had more fans than ever, as well as a lot more trolls calling them out as: "Shameless smut peddlers" and "Selling themselves out like the Kardashians" but at the end of the day, they still had more love and support than they ever had in their lives. Besides, they still make great music, they get along great with each other and their fans, plus they also don't have to rely on plastic surgery to look good.

Sure, it was kinda awkward at first when they all started doing it together. It was a REALLY long day for Len, since when he first saw Miku naked for pretty much the first time in his life as she was getting ready, he was at full mast pretty much all day. Miku giggled and thought that it was cute, she understood perfectly that he's never been in the same room with a naked girl before. 

Rin on the other hand was a little more, how should I say, mischievous. She looked over her brother's shoulder and giggled. 

"Len's got a STIFFY!" She teased in a sing song voice. 

The blond boy blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself, blushing harder seeing Rin naked as the day she was born, perky A cups out proudly on display and shaved pussy out in front of God and everyone else. Really, the only bit of clothing she still had on (if you can even call it that) was her white ribbon in her hair.

Still, the softcore photo shoot went without a hitch.

The most popular of the pics that they all modeled for are as follows:

Meiko lying on a towel at the beach looking over a pair of aviator sunglasses at the camera with only a swimsuit bottom on and her Double D breasts exposed.

Luka in the shower, shampooing her hair as water sprayed all over her D cups.

Kaito lying in bed, the blanket covering his lower body and his knee propped up. (Or is that his knee? Oh my!)

The one and only optimistic Miku lying on her back with her legs spread and arms outstretched, as if wanting a big hug while her really long hair done up in twintails going down her body, around her modest B cups and conveniently covering her girlie bits.

Rin lying on her belly on a cloud with her cute rump exposed and her legs kicking in the air and her face with an adorable smile propped up on her arms, kinda like Katy Perry in a certain music video.

And lastly, Len sitting cross legged with a really small pillow just barely covering his lap as he looked at the camera with the most seductive look out of all the Vocaloids on his face, and a manicured, yellow painted finger on his lips, his masculine yet nubile body leaving hardly much to the imagination. If you look closely, you could also tell that she shaves down there too, just like Rin.

Xxx

So yeah, ever since, all of the Vocaloids have become pretty much accepting of seeing each other in various stages of undress. Not to the point where they're always going around the Vocaloid mansion all starkers, but to the point where Len could change clothes in the living room and no one would bat an eyelash.

Except if Oliver was in the room, then everyone had to make sure they don't do or say anything risky in front of him. He's too pure for this world after all. He didn't even know anything about the modeling. Although everyone wondered just how long they can keep that secret.

And then one day, things had started to take a very weird turn. All of the other Vocaloids went to just hang out at the local park, except for the twins, who chose to stay behind.

Rin had just gotten a bottle of water from the fridge and was heading upstairs, dressed in only a tank top and panties when she heard Len ask her something as she walked past his room.

"Rin, is my penis small?" 

Backing up and looking into her brother's room with a weird look on her face, she saw him sitting in his computer chair, shirtless and with the front of his pants open.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"C'mon Rin, don't make me repeat myself..." Len said, blushing.

"Well, what makes you think you're small down there?" Rin asked as she walked inside.

"Well, you know that in a few weeks we're supposed to move on to more hardcore modeling?" Len asked his sister.

"Of course, but that's not for another few weeks though, so why bring it up now?" Rin inquired.

"Well, just the other day, we were at school and it was after gym class..." He began.

The twins, Miku, and Oliver were the only Vocaloids who were still in school, and they were all pretty popular with the other students due to their celebrity status. Funny thing is though, even with all the controversy with the photographs, no one ever picked on any of them. Reasons being that the boys all jerk off to Rin and Miku and all of the girls jill off to Len, so they clearly support what their doing. You'd think that with Oliver there, the other students would've told him about it, but they haven't, mostly out of respect and also because they thought he already knew. (Of course not knowing that Oliver's completely ignorant of the whole thing)

"Well, it was after gym so we all had to hit the showers and... I could help but notice that I seem really small compared to the other boys..." Len said, trailing off out of embarrassment.

"Really? Was it that noticeable?" Rin wondered.

"Uhhh, not exactly? Ugh, I just could've sworn that some of the other boys were bigger!" Len pouted.

"Did the other boys tease you about it?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really..." Len said sheepishly.

It was true, the other boys never teased Len about his size. Probably because they respected him too much, or maybe it seemed Len was just overreacting. Rin thought it was likely the latter.

" *sigh* Alright, drop the pants and let's see it." She instructed.

Reluctantly, Len pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his flaccid dick to his sister.

"Alrighty, now get hard." Rin demanded.

"I can't just get hard on a whim Rin..." Len retorted.

Rin then got an idea and she pulled up the front of her tank top, showing her boobies to him.

"How 'bout now?" 

Len's cock twitched a little and stood up about halfway.

"Hmm, it's a start, but not quite there..." Rin hummed to herself.

She then gets another idea and after looking up at Len with a mischievous smile, she reached over and grabbed the tip with two fingers.

"Nicky Nicky Nicky! Nicky Nicky Nicky!" 

As much as Len blushed and wanted to black out from embarrassment, it did just the trick and got him fully hard. Giving a pleased hum, Rin grabbed a ruler from Len's desk and measured his length.

"See! Just a little over 4 inches! That's not bad for your age, right Len?" She asked, sure that he'd be satisfied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Rin." Len admitted, feeling a little better.

He couldn't help but notice a damp spot in the front of Rin's panties.

"You gonna take care of that?" He pointed out.

Blushing, Rin stood up and cupped her hand in front of her wet pantie clad mound.

"W-Well aren't YOU gonna take care of THAT?" She retorted.

Len's cock was dripping with pre while Rin was drooling through her panties and down her leg. Len gulped and slowly began to reach for his erection and take it in his hand before slowly starting to jerk off right in front of her.

"Oh my god..." Rin whispered, backing up until her legs hit the bed and she fell on her ass on top of it.

She couldn't believe that her own twin brother was masturbating right in front of her, and it was turning her on even more. Embarrassed, she opened her legs and stuck her hand into her panties, massaging her clit as she watched Len getting himself off. Len bit his lip and stroked faster, the pre cum making his hand and dick slicker. In the heat of the moment, he kicked his pants and undies off his ankles and was now completely naked.

Rin, feeling even hotter than before, followed suit by pulling her tank top completely off followed by her yanking down her wet underwear and kicking them across the room before resuming to polish the pearl.

They both watched each other trying to get off, Rin mewling as she sticking a finger inside her and Len bucking his hips for more friction.

Staring down at her brother's penis, the head all purple and leaking pre all over his hand, it was all too much!

She jumped up and knelt down in front of him and immediately took his length into her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

"R-Rin!" Len cried, amazed and shocked that his own sister would do this.

Rin didn't care, she wanted him, to taste him and suck all of his male fluids out of his manly sperm filled balls. She bobbed her head up and down, up and down, swirling her tongue all over his cock and moaning as she enjoyed giving him pleasure.

"Rin, I d-don't think I c-can hold it!" He stuttered out, before it was too late.

"Gaaaaaahhh!!!" He groaned as his dick tightened up, released, then repeated several more time as he shot more and more boy milk into his sister's mouth.

Rin drank every drop, before taking his cock out with a loud: "Bwaa!" Standing back up, her thighs rubbed together and her horniness grew to new heights.

"Rin..." Len said as he tried to catch his breath, looking over Rin's naked, aroused body as his dick stretched out to full hardness again. He stood up.

"Take me!" Rin gasped.

They both fell onto the bed, making out as Len caressed her breasts and twiddling with her tiny nipples, Rin rubbing his reawakened cock as he humped against her hand. They break for air and Rin looks deep into his eyes.

"Len, fuck me!" She pleads, spreading her legs wide to accept him.

Gulping for a moment, Len positions himself at her lubricated pussy, shoving himself in and saying goodbye to both of their V-Cards. Rin cringes and grits her teeth as her barrier became a thing of the past, but laughs when she opens her eyes and sees Len's face when he realizes that he's a man now.

Trying to get used to the feeling of her insides clutching around his cock, Len experiments by moving his hips around a little bit, until he pulls back and then goes back in, enticing a pleasured moan from his twin. He does it again, and again, and then Rin looks up at him with a wide smile.

"Keep going!" She begged.

Now getting the idea, Len to going in the rhythm she liked, pulling out then pushing back in again, and again, back and forth, back and forth, it felt amazing on his dick and Rin was loving it too. He kept his hips going faster as he banged into her, Rin keeping that pleasure drunk smile on her face as she smiled while bitting her bottom lip, staring into the eyes of her beloved twin brother.

"Ke-ep go-ing!" She said again, in between thrusts.

Len was panting like a train now, working hard to pleasure her and himself with every wet thrust into her adolescent pussy. He kept up an even pace, when he noticed Rin's face now seeming like she's in pain as her breathing hitched, not only that, but her pussy now felt like a vice. She was cumming.

"WOW!!!" She yelled when her orgasm was done, a flood of juices coming from her pussy and drenching Len's cock and waist.

It was too much, he had to cum.

Len cried out a loud boyish wail as he erupted inside Rin's caverns, he saw nothing but stars as his balls clenched as he filled her up.

Soon, it was done and Len rolled off of her, look up at the ceiling as he wiped sweat from his brow and tried to catch his breath. Rin, who laid next to him, also breathing heavily with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. When their breathing had settled down, they both looked over at each other for a moment, before erupting in laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rin cried, holding onto her sides.

"I know!" Len said, pounding the bed with his fist.

Soon the laughter died down and they looked at each other again.

"That was really fun Len." She admitted.

"It was for me too. But wow though, Rin and Len Kagamine just lost their virginity to each other..." He said, chuckling at the irony.

"Len, does this change things between us?" Rin asked him.

"I guess, do you want it to change something Rin?" Len asked back.

"Well, I guess after doing all that modeling lately and with all of us being a lot more casual with nakedness, I guess it was probably inevitable that sex would be part of that too." Rin figured.

"But with us though?" Len pointed out. "This isn't exactly normal Rin." 

"I know, this is so wrong, but it just feels so right." Rin admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I agree..." Len says before leaning in to give Rin another kiss. "So let's just this secret. No one else will have to know. Besides, at the rate things are, sooner or later the others might end up having sex with each other. So once that starts becoming a thing, US doing it together wouldn't be that out of place."

"That's quite a stretch Len." Rin tells him, before kissing back. "I hope that's the case."

Dinner was a quiet affair that night, everyone just exhausted from such a long day. Rin and Len, for other reasons. Meiko did say that she, Kaito, Luka, and Miku had to get up early to head down to the recording studio to work on new songs for an upcoming concert. Rin and Len barely paid any attention, all they got out of it was: "We're all leaving in the morning so you two have all the time in the world to fuck like rabbits."

Xxx

The next morning, Len got up and headed downstairs and noticed that no one else seemed to be home. Remembering what Meiko said last night, he headed back up to wake up Rin only for him to be pulled into her room and having his boxers yanked down and his morning wood being sucked on.

"Aaahh! Guess I didn't need to get you up huh?" Len said cheekily.

Rin hummed in agreement and continued sucking on his cock and bobbing her head as Len petted her hair. She sucked harder and harder until she let it pop out of her mouth and then she shimmied out of her panties and tossed her night shirt off before climbing onto the bed on all fours.

"Give it to me Len!" She said, giving her ass a smack.

Grinning eagerly, Len got behind her on his knees and pushed himself into her cunt, poking around in there until he got in rhythm and humped away, Rin's cute little tush clapping with every thrust he made.

"Oh yes Len, that's so good! Push in! Do me! Harder! Harder baby!" She moaned.

His own sister calling him "Baby" was so taboo, it made Len so horny, he just kept pumping away, fucking his twin like a pro.

"Oh Rin you're so tight! It feels great on my dick!" Len moaned as well, his voice getting close to a soprano tone.

The whole act of twincestual doggy style went for several more minutes until Rin couldn't take it anymore and she came all over Len's dick, causing Len to cream inside her with a loud groan.

He pulled out and Rin sat up on her knees, looking back to kiss her brother. She stopped when she noticed the open door.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

Len turned to see a young boy with a mop of dirty blond hair, blue footie pajamas, and bandages covering one of his eyes, the only visible one being gold in color.

'Crap, I forgot Meiko didn't mention anything about Oliver coming with them!' Len thought to himself.

"Wha-What are you two doing???" He asked sheepishly, trembling out of fear that he stumbled on something he shouldn't have.

"Oliver! Uh... hey! Wasn't expecting to see you...!" Rin said, unsure if she could play this off.

"Wh-Why are you both naked!? Where you doing something you both shouldn't have!?" Oliver asked, his innocence making him start to freak out.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Ollie! Let us explain, okay!?" Len said, getting and putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Oliver stopped trembling, but blushed from head to toe seeing the older boy bare ass naked right in front of him. Aaaand just noticing Rin sitting up on the bed and realizing that she's naked too.

"What were you doing?" He asked, slightly calmer.

Len guided the British boy over to the bed and had him sit between both of the twins.

"You see Ollie, when boys and girls get older, they start having urges, like, strong feelings for someone of the opposite gender. With me so far?" Rin began as she crossed her naked legs.

"I guess." Oliver said simply.

"As to what these feelings are, they are feelings like wanting to see each other naked. Have you ever what a girl looked like naked?" Rin inquired.

"Yeah, a little." He admitted feeling a little more brave.

"And what they also want to do, is touch each other's private parts." She continued.

"Why though?" The British boy wondered.

"Well, because it feels good and they each other to feel good." Len explained.

"Right! And another way they make each other feel good, is do something very special but private." Rin carried on.

"What?" Oliver asked, now genuinely curious.

"It's called Sex. It's one of the best feelings in the world and it's so fun too." Rin answered.

"So that's what you two were doing?" Oliver figured out.

"Yes Oliver, but the thing is, it's very important that it'd be kept secret, okay?" Len told the little guy.

"Why?"

"It's because isn't ment to be between brother and sister, it's considered wrong." Rin explained.

"Why though? It's ment to feel good and you're just making each other feel happy, why does it matter if you're brother and sister?" Oliver reasoned.

Yup, there's his pure, innocent side showing itself.

"Ollie, I understand your reasoning, but it's a lot more complicated than that." Rin explained.

"So what!? You both love each other, so you should be able to express it! Who cares what others think!?" Oliver said angrily, an angry but cute pout on his face.

The twins both knew it wasn't going to be easy, Oliver's too pure to be allowed. Even so, they both leaned in and hugged him together.

"We appreciate the support Oliver." The older boy admitted.

Len then got an idea and looked over at Rin, the look on his face telling her exactly what he was thinking, and Rin loved it.

"Tell you what Ollie, how about we show you how special it is?" She explained.

Oliver looked up at her, his visible eye wide and a blush creeping on his face.

"Y-You mean, you wanna do sex with me?" He asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Of course, it'll be fun!" Len said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't know..." The younger boy said, unsure.

Rin decided to just simply show him so he could understand.

"C'mere little guy, let me show you." She told him.

Rin had the English boy lie back on the bed and she slowly undid the zipper on his pajamas, pulling it down until his boyish torso was revealed, then further down until surprisingly, his little willy was out in the open.

"No underwear Ollie?" Rin teased.

"Please don't stare..." He said, blushing.

Rin kissed him on the forehead to reassure him.

"You'll be fine." She told him.

She then had him pull his arms out of his sleeves and then tugged the feetie pajamas down his body until his legs were free and then she tossed them to the side.

"Now I'm going to give you your first blowjob." She explained.

Oliver nodded, not exactly sure what she ment, but going along with it anyway.

Rin opened his legs and lowered her head down to his crotch and took his limp noodle into her mouth, sucking like a newborn on its mother's teat.

"Aaahhh!" Oliver cried out, overwhelmed by the weird feelings coursing through him.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be fine." Len reassured him as he stroked himself, watching his sister suck the younger boy off.

Rin sucked and slurped on his pecker as it steadily grew hard in her mouth, the British boy gasping and moaning loudly as he experienced oral sex for the first time in his life. The blond girl hummed as she sucked, knowing she was making Oliver feel good and wanted him to understand and appreciate the act of sex.

After sucking his member for a good 5 minutes, Rin took it out of her mouth and grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Now it's time for the best part." She told him, lying down in his place and pulling him between her legs. "Just stick it in."

She took his wiener between her fingers and guided him to her dripping flower as Len put a hand on his back pushed him forward, making him sink into her ocean. Oliver gasped in amazement, feeling the tightness of Rin's pussy clutching on his pecker.

"Now just move your hips, okay?" Rin said, helping him understand.

He shook his hips a little before realising that she meant back and forth, so he began to hump her like a little pro.

"There you go! You're a natural!" Len said, proud of the little guy now that he's having his first fuck.

Rin cooed and ahhed as Oliver thrusted into her, the little guy, whether out of instinct or just a random guess, he lowered his head and started to suck on her right nipple, Rin cooing even more as she put a hand on his head and wrapped her legs around him.

"Awww, you're just like a little baby!" She cooed.

Oliver thrusted several more times until suddenly, he tensed up and his hips jerked a little while giving a grunt or two, before calming down and resuming his humping.

"He just came." Rin explained to her brother.

"And he's still going too. You're a little champ Oliver!" Len praised him, jerking off at the live porno in front of him.

Oliver fucked the blond girl for several more minutes until he body shook and he grunted again, signaling his orgasm.

"Okay Oliver, take a break." Rin told him.

Oliver understood and got off of her, his penis still hard as a bone, but feeling cold without its hole. 

"You want a turn now Len?" She asked her brother.

"Does it look like I'm gonna say no?" He teased, lying on his back.

Rin climbed on top of him and lowered herself onto his cock, getting into rhythm and riding him like cowgirl.

"Wow! That looks fun!" Oliver said, sitting cross legged with his face in his hands as he watched live twincest sex show.

The twins both moaned loudly as Rin rode Len's cock, the male twin cupping her cute ass in his hands as she bounced in his lap. Rin fucked as she motioned for Oliver to stand up in front of her, which he did, standing in front of her with his cock in her face. The blond girl took his throbbing length into her mouth and sucked him in rhythm to her bounces. 

The threesome continued for several minutes until Oliver came first and his cock tightened and released several time in her mouth in dry orgasm. Feeling his dick throbbing in her mouth made Rin go over the edge and she came on top of Len, triggering his orgasm as well and Len creamed her snatch again.

Next thing you know, Rin was now riding on Oliver as the little guy grabbed her butt and humped up with her, Len jerking off as he watched.

Len's hips jerked as he stroked himself, then his balls rose in his sack and he gasped as he squirted all over Rin's face, the blond girl laughing as her brother bukkaked her.

"Will I be able to pee that stuff too?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Of course Ollie, just wait a little longer and you can cum like a big boy too!" Rin said as happily bounced faster and faster.

Oliver smiled, knowing that someday he would be able to make boy milk like Len does, but was content for now with his good tingles. Soon Rin came again and Oliver joined her, his dick twitching hard into her puss.

She collapsed onto the bed with both boys on either side of her. Len and Oliver both kissed her on the cheeks and they all laughed together.

"You guys looked like you had fun."

The three of them looked at the door in shock, seeing Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko standing there with big grins on their faces.

"We kinda should've expected this. With all of the casual nudity going on in this house, obviously hormones are gonna fly high." Luka said in amusement.

"How do you like Sex Oliver?" Miku asked him.

"More than anything in the world!" Oliver said confidently, relieved that he's not gonna get in trouble.

"So Oliver, have we ever told you about our new Modeling careers?" Meiko asked.

Xxx

In the following weeks, popularity skyrocketed yet again for the Vocaloids, now that the hardcore photos were released to the public, as well as the fact Oliver had now joined.

The most popular as of late are as follows:

Rin on her back with her legs spread open as Len was over her as if he was about to penetrate her, both of them giving the peace sign at the camera as Len smiled while biting his lip and Rin stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Miku and Oliver both naked and the tealette giving the English boy a footjob as her teal painted toes wrapped around his cock.

And Luka and Meiko both giving a double tit fuck to Kaito.

Ever since, the Vocaloid mansion had become a full on nudist house, and everyone spent pretty much every day naked as the day their were all born. Sex had become common place as well, cocks stretching out to full hardness and the pussys drooling, leading to full on fuckfests. 

Whether it was Rin and Len fucking like rabbits on the couch or Oliver and big sis Miku moaning a symphony on the coffee table, it didn't matter. 

Life was good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everybody! I hope you all liked that one! It took me two days to write so I hope it was worth it!

Chozin out!


End file.
